Statue
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- General Information *Statues are created from the Sculptor. Power Stones are required to create statues. For information regarding the odds of getting Power Stones from attacks, click here. *When a Statue is created, you can do one of three things with the Statue: **Deploy the Statue on your base if you still have available slots. **Salvage the Statue to destroy it immediately and get one Power Stone of the next rank. Upon destruction of a masterpiece, seven units of Power Powder will be rewarded instead. **Store the Statue to place it in the Statue Storage, unlocked at Headquarters level thirteen. *Statues come in 4 different elements: Life, Ice, Magma, and Dark. *Statues boost different aspects of the game, such as increasing building health or increasing Wood production rate. **Life Statues boost resource production by both increasing the production rate and the storage capacity of your Resource Production buildings by the corresponding percentage. Note that this bonus also applies to your Resource Bases. **Ice Statues boost your buildings health or damage output. Note that these boosts also affect all of the structures of your Resource Bases. **Magma Statues boost your troops by either increasing their hit-points or damage output. **Dark Statues may boost Power Stone chance, initial Gunboat energy, and resource rewards from raids. *Statues with the same effect do stack. This stacking is additive, not multiplicative. For example, having one +8% Gunboat energy statue and a +12% Gunboat energy statue placed at the same time will result in you having 20% more energy. *It does not matter where you place a Statue on your island. It will always have the same effect no matter where you place it. *A statue's effect can be doubled for a certain amount of time using Power Powder. *There are no restrictions on what idols and guardians you can have, but you can only have one of each type of masterpiece. For example, the game will not let you place a troop health masterpiece if you already have another troop health masterpiece. You can have two masterpieces of the same element like both a troop health and a troop damage masterpiece. You are just not allowed to have two masterpieces with the same effect. *You can salvage a Statue by tapping it and selecting the button with the shovel on it. This destroys the Statue and gives you a Shard if the Statue was an Idol, a Crystal if it was a Guardian, or 7 Power Powder if it was a Masterpiece. **There is a 3 second countdown to prevent accidental salvages of Statues. *If a statue construction is cancelled before the sculpting is finished, the Power Stones used for its construction will be refunded. *Ice Statues can appear on Dr. T bases, Power Bases, Colonel Gearheart's War Factories, and the Mega Crab. Up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each of these bases: one increases building health and the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. **These Ice Statues always appear as Masterpieces even if the boost they provide is less than what a Guardian would give, and will appear as boosted Masterpieces if the boost they provide is greater than what a unboosted player base Masterpiece could give. **Boosted Masterpieces can occur in odd-numbered percentages even though a boosted Masterpiece on a player base can only take on even-numbered percentages (as a boosted statue's percentages are double that of their percentages if they were unboosted). *Statues cannot be damaged or destroyed in any way during an attack. Troops can also pass through them with no effects. Statistics 'Possible Statues' *A statue's percentage is random. You cannot influence it in any way. **If you already have one type of statue, you can still get another statue of the same type. **The statues that you have made in the past and your stats also have no effect on what statues you will get in the future. *Higher percentages are rarer than lower percentages, so it may take several attempts to get a more powerful statue. Trivia *Some of the debris found on Lt. Hammerman's bases are suggested, by dialogue, to be statues that the Blackguard have smashed. *There's an achievement which is called Perfectionist that gives a total of 60 diamonds upon salvaging a total of 3,000 Statues. de:Statuen pl:Statuetki Category:Artifacts